


To Fail a Friend

by Draig (ann)



Category: Judge Dredd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/pseuds/Draig





	To Fail a Friend

Herman Ferguson felt fine, in fact he felt better then fine. For the first time in over six months Fergie felt good, like he was on a roll. The fact that he was in hospital two days after being shot by an old model ADC robot while helping Judge Dredd destroy his evil brother Rico was of little consequence. He was safe and he was out of prison and was not about to be shipped back to Aspen Penal Colony in the near future.

He wondered when Dredd would put in an appearance. He could understand that he had been busy since his reinstatement as a judge, but Fergie had expected him to drop by and see how he was doing.

He suppressed a sigh of frustration, mainly because it hurt his still healing wound, and began to pick at the plate of food that had been brought to him a short while before. He hated to admit it but he was actually missing the large, powerful Judge. He also disliked the way his emotions seemed to flutter whenever the other man was about. He suspected what it might mean but was still coming to terms with the fact that he could have such strong feelings for another man.

The door flew open and four Judge Hunters burst into the room. They came to a halt and spread out around Ferguson’s bed as one began, addressing the shocked man. "Ferguson, Herman D. Prisoner Number ASP-900764, Charges: tampering with city droids - habitual - automatic five year sentence. Escaped from Aspen Penal Colony prison barge - automatic twenty year sentence. Totalling twenty-five years." The Hunter stopped reading the printout in front of him and, turning his gaze upon the hapless man in the bed, smiled an evil grin. "Out of the bed, your late for you’re trip to Aspen Penal Colony," he added, pulling back the covers roughly.

"Wait.... wait. This is wrong...." Fergie began struggling against the two Hunters who stepped forward to drag him from the bed. It did him no good and he ended up crouching upon the floor as the wound was ripped open, pain flaring across his middle. "See Dredd" he gasped "Judge Dredd... he’ll tell you... I’m a free man."

"If you were a free man, it would be logged on the central computer." The Hunter held up the small hand-held terminal. "But it isn’t, so get up and dressed..... you’re coming with us."

"What is going on here?" came a sharp voice from behind the four Hunters. All five men turned their attention to the matronly nurse. "That man should be in bed..." she began as she moved forward but her pathway was effectively blocked by one of the Hunters. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded as she was forced back a step.

"This man is an escaped prisoner who is being returned to Aspen Penal Colony," The first Hunter stated firmly, reaching out to grab at Ferguson who was still crouching upon the floor, totally ignoring the cry of pain this rough treatment caused the smaller man. Then grabbing up the blankets, he tossed them over the hunched up man and, between the four Hunters, he was marched out.

 ** * * * **

Judge Hershey gave Dredd a long sideways glance before she sighed rather loudly and waited expectedly. The handsome Judge made no comment to this action and after a few moments she loudly cleared her throat. Her advances, while they had not been turned away, had not been welcomed with growing warmth either. She was in no doubt that Dredd did harbour some affection for her, she just was not sure if it lay between the sheets.

"How’s Fergie?" she suddenly asked, realising that she had not heard Dredd mention the smaller man since their battle at the Lady of Liberty.

"In hospital," Dredd said, looking up from cleaning his gun.

Hershey bit her lip, wondering how to keep the conversation going. "Have you checked on him... made sure he’s alright?"

Dredd suppressed his own sigh before answering shortly, "I’ve been busy."

Hershey leant back in surprise. "Too busy to visit the man who saved your life?" she questioned with growing heat, annoyed at Dredd’s total lack of apparent concern for his friend.

"Over a hundred Judges were killed Hershey. Criminals are treating this like a holiday and you think I’ve got time to go running off to the hospital to see how a petty criminal is doing?" Dredd slipped his gun back into it’s holster and rose from his seat, his annoyance at being questioned in such a manner showing in his every action. He didn’t like to admit to the woman before him, but Fergie had been in his thoughts for much of the last two days, even to the point that when he had spent the previous night with Hershey, it had been the little thief that had disturbingly occupied his thoughts.

"Well, if you’re not interested then I’m going to find out how he is," she paused and then added snippily, "He might have died for all you care."

"He’s not dead, I asked Central Computer to inform me if he died," Dredd stated, moments before he realised that it was the wrong thing to say.

Hershey glared at him before she punched up a line into the hospital. A few seconds later Dredd was leaning angrily over her shoulder, shouting at the nurse on the screen. "What do you mean, he’s been transferred to Aspen Penal Colony?"

The nurse swallowed and, gathering her failing nerves, said firmly, "They came in here this morning, just dragged him from the hospital.. it was a most unsightly scene. They didn’t even let him get dressed." She stood back, her anger getting the better of her. "I have never known such a situation." She paused before adding ominously, "His wound was bleeding quite badly when he left, and they wouldn’t let us look at it."

"Don’t worry Nurse Brent," Hershey said quickly when she saw the growing anger upon Dredd’s features. "We’ll look into it." She disconnected the computer before the woman could continue and turned towards Dredd. "The shuttle will have left by now," she stated, knowing how quick the Hunters were once they had their prey.

"Why would they arrest him in that manner? Why send him back to Aspen Penal Colony?" Dredd asked, his tone one of reckoning for the hapless person who had put out that particular order.

"They were only acting under orders." Hershey said, pacing across the room as she thought. "He must still have a record. After Rico died I never corrected it with the Central Computer," She threw Dredd a long look, "Did you?"

"I’ve got to get him out of there," Dredd said pushing past her by way of answer, heading towards the door, his decision made. "I’m going to Aspen Penal Colony." He could not explain to Hershey the irrational fear that was eating at him, at the thought of his little friend being put back into that hell hole.

Hershey, realising that he would, if necessary, break the little thief out of prison if he had too, hurried on, saying "I’ll make the arrangements from this end. He should be ready for release when you arrive." She didn’t add the ‘I hope’ that slipped into her mind.

 ** * * * **

Ferguson knew fear. It clawed at his middle and played about his throat like a living animal. He swallowed hard as the doors of Aspen Penal Colony closed behind the shuttle, knowing that behind those walls awaited Harper Jackson. He was considered a leader among the prisoners, not a man to be taken lightly or crossed, and he had taken a shine to Fergie, taking him under his wing. Offering his protection at a price. A price that Ferguson had been unwilling to pay. Jackson had taken it all in his stride, enjoying the hunt of the little thief as much as he anticipated the pleasures of the other’s body, stating firmly that Fergie would be back and when he was.... well then the little thieves backside would be his.

Feeling the oppressive darkness of the prison close about him, Fergie knew that this time he was not going to be able to scam, cheat or out run the master criminal, and he would have to pay the ultimate price if he wanted to survive. Twenty-five years. He pushed back the feeling of faintness that swept over him and hoped that it was due to his wound, which had re-opened at the rough treatment that he had received.

He licked at dry lips and once again tried to understand why Judge Dredd had betrayed him, had allowed such a thing to happen. He had thought that the man was starting to like him. Hell he’d even thought that he saw the flash fire of desire in the rich blue eyes upon occasion. He cursed himself for a fool to even think that he had been considering acting on those looks. Never before had he even considered looking at man in that manner... not until he saw the tall handsome Judge who sentenced him to five years. He had placed his trust in the other man, believed that he was a man of honour who would take care of those he befriended. That trust now lay crumpled under the knowledge that he was about to be thrown to the largest wolf in Aspen Penal Colony, and Dredd had allowed it to happen.

"Get up," a voice snapped at him. Glancing up, Fergie saw a Hunter standing above him, his gun at the ready.

"I think I’m going to be sick," he spluttered before he lent forward and emptied his stomach on the shuttle floor. He felt really bad and was unable to say if it was the wound or his own fear that caused his body to betray him. "I’m really ill man... I think I need to go to the hospital," he gasped as he clutched at his middle, fighting the swelling pain. It was only a small concession, but it might keep him out of Jackson’s clutches for a while longer.

"Damn you... you little...." snarled the guard before he spoke into a radio. "We need a medic in the shuttle," then glancing down at the pale, shaking man who crouched before him he added firmly "NOW." Even as the guard spoke, the world faded out about Ferguson.

 ** * * * **

Dredd pushed his way roughly past the two guards who attempted to slow him down and headed into the inner circle of the prison. He had been given free access and was even now headed towards the hospital wing. His concern had grown dramatically when he was informed that Herman D. Ferguson Prisoner No. ASP-900764 had been taken directly to the hospital when he had collapsed upon his arrival.

Entering the darkened hospital ward, he paused as he noticed a man standing by Fergie’s bed. He was dressed in prison clothes, yet didn’t carry himself like a prisoner. Dredd felt his spine stiffen when he saw the other man reach out and gently touch the sleeping man’s face. It was a tender, possessive touch and Dredd had to fight the urge to go and drag the man way from his friend. The swelling of rage in his chest was such that he honestly thought that he was going to explode. Instead he marched forward and, roughly grabbing the outstretched hand he pulled the man about to face him. "Who are you?" he demanded, snarling as he saw the fire of anger flare in the other’s eyes, but the look was soon dampened when the prisoner saw who he addressed.

"Jackson - Harper. Prisoner no. ASP-863762."

"And what are you doing here... Jackson - Harper?" the question were asked in a low tone, but Jackson could hear the menace behind the words.

Standing up straighter and matching Dredd height for height he said evenly, with cool control. "I’m just checking up on my..... cell...mate." His tone left no doubt as to what exactly he considered Fergie to be.

"That’s not necessary," Dredd hissed back. "Your cellmate," he spat the words out, "is leaving.... with me."

Jackson glanced sharply down at Fergie, a frown of surprise crossing his features before he said. "I was told that Ferguson has been assigned here for twenty-five years."

"You were told wrong," Dredd shot back, moving his body so that he now stood between Fergie and Jackson. "You’re free to leave... now." It was not a suggestion and Harper, after taking one last long look at the man laying semiconscious on the bed, turned and slowly left the room.

Dredd stood for a few moments gathering his anger, pushing it away from him before he turned and glanced down at Fergie. The young man looked terrible, sweat covered his features and he was shivering under the pile of blankets that had been spread about him. Dredd felt his anger return when he saw that the blankets had been moved slightly, obviously by Harper, to expose certain parts of the other’s body. Without a sound he re-arranged the blankets covering the man. Even as Dredd did this the others eyes began to flutter.

"Dredd?" Fergie asked, "What?" he stuttered confused by the sudden appearance of the man who was standing over him. The last time he had been conscious it had been Jackson, the man whose hands had swept over his weakened body, touching him in a way that made him feel sick, but he’d been too ill to stop him, who had whispered just exactly what he intended to do once he was well enough to be placed back in the cells. "Where’s Jackson? I..." he asked looking about in fear, but he never got to finish as Dredd interrupted.

"I’ve come to take you back to Mega-City1." Dredd’s tone was hard, the curling anger he felt at Jackson transmitting itself to Fergie, when the man asked about the other prisoner. "Unless you have a reason to stay here?" he snarled glaring down at the injured man.

Utter terror coursed through Fergie’s blood at the thought of being abandoned in Aspen and without considering the consequences he tried to get up, forcing himself off the bed before the pain of his actions set in. He cried out in raw agony and curled in upon himself, gritting his teeth as bile threatened to tighten his throat. He knew that he wanted to die, anything rather then suffer the pain, but he was caught instead and held in two strong arms, as a more tender Dredd whispered in a hushed voice into his ear, "Don’t move Fergie... I’m getting you out of here now..... you don’t have to do a thing.... just trust me." The voice was not that of Judge Dredd, but Ferguson couldn’t see anyone else in the room. He wanted to answer, demand a reason as to why Dredd had betrayed him to this hell hole in the first place, but instead he felt the world slipping away from him once more. He struggled to stay conscious because he was terrified that he would wake up and find Jackson once more by his bed, but it was not to be and his last thought was of how safe he felt in Dredd’s arms.

 ** * * * **

The trip back to Mega-City1 seemed to take far longer then Dredd would have liked. Ferguson kept slipping in and out of consciousness, mumbling under his breath and accusing Joseph of betraying him and Dredd was becoming more and more concerned with each period of consciousness. The last time Fergie had begged not to be taken back to the hospital, stating quite firmly that he would escape if he was left there, whether he was fit enough to do so or not.

Judge Dredd contacted Hershey and then wished that he hadn’t bothered when she informed him, "I’m sorry Joseph. I really tried, but the only way to keep Fergie out of Aspen was to get him paroled to you."

"Paroled... to me?" Dredd yelled into the com-link, then quietened down as Fergie tossed, the sound of his anger penetrating his troubled consciousness. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He finished with a hiss.

Hershey winced but battled on heedlessly, "You know what it means Dredd. You’re going to have to be responsible for him for the next five years."

"Five years," Dredd cried, his tone indicating that he wanted the shuttle to turn back for Aspen Penal Colony at once.

"I was able to get the escape term squashed, but the 5 years you gave him still stands, unless you’re willing to accept responsibility for him." Hershey had the decency to look crest fallen as she continued, "I’m sorry Dredd... but it was the only way."

Joseph Dredd pushed back his growing anger and frustration, knowing that Hershey had done her best for him. "I’m sorry Hershey. Look... can you get hold of a good doctor and meet me at my place?"

"A doctor... your place?" she questioned her interest peeked. "Why?"

"Fergie’s refusing to go back to hospital." Dredd resisted the urge to let the frustration enter his voice again. "He’s afraid that he’ll end up back in Aspen Penal Colony."

"Well I can’t say that I blame him."

"Well if I’m responsible for him, then I guess I’d better keep an eye on him. And the only way to do that is to know where he is at every moment," Dredd’s tone indicated just what he thought of that job for the next five years.

Hershey pulled a face, feeling genuine sympathy for her friend’s situation, but added firmly, "I know a reliable doctor... he’s family....I’ll get him over to your place stat."

 ** * * * **

Judge Hershey watched Dredd as he paced about his living room. It was a small compact apartment. The living room was edged with a kitchen area, with a large bedroom leading off and a bathroom beyond that.

"You’ll need a bigger apartment if you’re planning on keeping Fergie within sight," she commented dryly, more for something to say then anything else.

The doctor had been in with the injured man for over half an hour. "What the hell’s keeping him?" Dredd asked, totally ignoring Hershey’s words as he wandered past the bedroom door once more, pausing for a few seconds before moving on.

"Fergie looked really bad when you brought him in, Joseph," Hershey ventured, remembering the pale features of the little thief as Dredd had burst into the room heading straight for the bedroom, the little man unconscious in his arms, "I know that John is a good doctor," she continued in reference to her cousin, "but maybe you should have taken him to the hospital?"

"Right, and have him slip out at the first opportunity." Dredd’s expression informed Hershey just how likely that was.

The door to the bedroom opened and the young doctor came out. He gave Hershey a wan smile before turning his eyes on the tall man who came to stand directly in front of him. "He’s resting at the moment," he explained wiping his hands on the towel that he taken from Dredd’s bathroom. "He should sleep for the next twenty-four hours.... but I wouldn’t advise leaving him alone."

"We won’t," Hershey answered when it became apparent that Dredd was not going to.

"You know," the doctor added moving past Dredd and talking directly to Hershey, "he ought to be in a hospital. There was pretty extensive damage done to the wound." Seeing the look of concern which crossed his cousin’s face he hastened to add, "I’ve patched him up, shot him full of antibiotics but he’s running a fever." He turned to once more include Dredd in his vision stating, "He’ll be pretty thirsty, what with the blood loss, so try to give him fluids every four, five hours. He should drink it, even in his present state." The doctor handed Hershey the towel with a smile and, picking up his jacket, added, "but most important of all, keep him warm and" again he glanced at Dredd, "definitely no excitement. If you’re keeping him here... you’re keeping him calm."

"We will." Hershey agreed seeing the veins of anger start to raise upon Dredd’s neck as the implications of the doctors words sank in. The doctor saw Joseph as the main source of upset to his patient. Gently patting her cousin’s arm she walked him to the door.

"I’ll call in tomorrow morning and see how he is." He stopped by the door and nodded towards Dredd, "I’d also try and get him to rest as well, he looks out on his feet."

"It’s been a hard few days for us all John," she said, knowing that he was genuinely concerned for both Fergie and Dredd’s well-being. That’s what made him such a good doctor.

"Yeah... well, you take care as well, sweetpea," he said before he kissed her on the nose and left.

When Judge Hershey returned to the livingroom, Dredd was missing. She wandered over to the bedroom and opening the door slightly she glanced in. Joseph was standing by the bed looking down at the sleeping man, his expression open. Biting her lip Hershey slowly backed away. She had never seen such an expression tenderness upon Dredd’s face before and it hurt her a little to see it directed at the thief. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she moved over to the kitchen and began to make up some coffee. She got the feeling that they were going to need it.

 ** * * * **

Ferguson was hot. He could feel the heat as it rushed about him and burned into his skin. He was trapped out in the cursed earth and there was no-one to help him. Every time he tried to remove the sweltering heavy clothing that surrounded him it was replaced by some unseen hand. He whimpered again and struggled to find some cover in the burning heat. He knew that Dredd was out there hunting for him and he had to keep very quiet and very small if he didn’t want to be caught by the Judge and sent back to Aspen Penal Colony and the waiting arms of Jackson.

Judge Dredd once more replaced the covers that Fergie had thrown off. The small man was fighting some evil that Joseph could not see. Finally he slipped into a deeper sleep and Dredd was able to close his own eyes as the need for sleep beckoned.

He could not afford to sleep for long as he would have try to get the small man to drink some more water in a short while. He didn’t realise when he drifted into asleep, nor did he hear Hershey as she quietly walked in and placed a blanket over his sleeping form.

When it was time for Fergie to have some more water, she gave it to him, gently holding his head and dribbling it into his gapping mouth, allowing him to swallow before she fed him some more, until he passed out again, falling into another troubled sleep. Then picking up the damp towel that Dredd had been using, she gently wiped it over his fevered brow.

 ** * * * **

A long, long time later Fergie opened his eyes. He knew that he’d slept for quite a while and yet he felt like he hadn’t got any rest at all. His eyes were gritty and his mouth tasted like a week old sock. He also had a fiery headache. It thundered behind his eyes and caused him to squint while he looked about the room and wondered where the hell he was.

A movement by the door caught and held his attention and he watched in utter terror as Judge Dredd wandered into the room. He was not wearing his uniform but was dressed in casual trousers and top. To Ferguson, this was his worst nightmare and he lay frozen in horror as the man approached him.

Dredd stopped, his face lighting with relief when he saw that Fergie was awake and looking at him with fever free eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked, moving to the bedside and reaching out a hand to rest it gently on the others forehead, testing for fever.

Ferguson squirmed as the hand reached out towards him. "What do you want?" he snapped angrily, surprised at how weak he sounded.

"The fever’s broken," Joseph stated, moving to the water jug beside the bed. He poured a glass and held it out to Fergie, who just looked at it as if it was poison. Without a word Dredd moved to help him sit up and drink the water, which the younger man started to gulp once it touched his lips.

"What fever?" Fergie asked, the water having revived him somewhat.

"Your wound reopened when they took you to Aspen.... You’ve been quite ill for the last few days." Dredd didn’t bother explaining the fear and worry that had followed the Judge over those days. When he had been on duty, Hershey had been with the little thief. If she’d been unable to attend then Cadet Olmeyer had volunteered to sit with him. Doctor Hamilton had called every day and was, in fact, due at any moment.

"Aspen... Aspen Penal Colony... I remember, you bastard.... you sent me back there," Fergie repeated, catching and holding the one word that registered, shock rippling through him as memory returned in a rush. With weakened arms he began to attack Dredd, his blows carrying no power to harm and Joseph was easily able to subdue the younger man, holding him firmly to the bed so he didn’t reinjure himself.

"Stop that..." Dredd snapped with building anger, before he saw silent tears well up and slip down the thief’s face.

"You sent me back there...." Ferguson gasped again, the fight drained from his body as quickly as it had arrived. "Damn you...." he uttered in total defeat. "I though you were my friend.... I lov....." He stopped the words before they came out and betrayed him.

"It was a mistake," Dredd argued, wanting to explain everything, desperate to make things right between them once more. He didn’t like to see the hostility in the other’s eyes. "It wasn’t meant to happen."

"Let go of me, you bastard," Fergie demanded, his tone icy. "I don’t want you to touch me... Not ever, do you hear?" he hissed as he began to struggle frantically against the hands that held him secure, the surge of energy coming from his growing sense of betrayal.

"What the hell is going on here?" Doctor Hamilton demanded as he walked in and saw his patient struggling in the grasp of the tall handsome Judge.

Dredd stepped back suddenly, releasing Fergie. "He’s going to hurt himself," he said by way of explanation, as the injured man lay gasping upon the bed.

"Maybe if you would just leave him alone, he would calm down," the doctor said, moving to take the place that Dredd had left clear. "How are you feeling?" he asked Ferguson as he opened his bag and began running a scanner over the man upon the bed.

"Well enough to leave here," Fergie shot back, flinching as the doctor pulled down the blankets and began to check his wound.

"I don’t think that would be wise just at the moment," Doctor Hamilton said, probing his wound with sure fingers. "Besides, I doubt if you’d make it to the door."

"I’ed like to try," Fergie stated, trying to push himself out from under the doctor’s knowing hands.

"Whoa there," Hamilton said, swiftly moving his hand up and pushing the other man gently back down. "If you keep that up, young man, I’m knocking you out.... do you understand?"

Slowly Fergie subsided, realising that his anger was not really directed at the man who was trying to help him. "I’m sorry." he added, by way of good measure.

"That’s alright," Hamilton said as he finished checking the wound, satisfied with the other’s progress. "I bet you’ve got a bit of a headache, haven’t you?"

Fergie slowly nodded his head, regretting the action as pain flared. "A bit," He admitted, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from whining.

"I’m afraid that I’m going to give you something for the pain. Your blood pressure is climbing as well." Seeing the way his patient tensed and the look he shot in Dredd’s direction, he added, "it might make you feel a little woozy, but go with it. You really do need to relax."

"Dredd..." Fergie said, his voice filled with growing fear, hand instinctively reaching out towards the other man, seeking reassurance.

"I’m here Fergie, don’t worry." The Judge had moved up on Ferguson’s other side and took the smaller man’s outstretched hand in his. "Just do as the doctor says, it’s going to be alright, you’re safe.... I’m going to make sure that no-one ever hurts you again." Even as Judge Dredd said the words, he realised that they were true.

 ** * * * **

Ferguson spent the next five days slowly recovering. He was not allowed to leave bed for any reason, other then to relieve himself, and that act alone showed him how weak he still was, as he was unable to make it to the toilet and back on his own, and lent gratefully against Dredd as he was half carried back to bed.

During this time he was always watched by either Dredd, Hershey or Olmeyer. At first he had slept, seemingly unable to stay awake for longer than fifteen minutes but now his mind was a lot clearer and he had been basically conscious for the last two days.

The most worrying aspect were his mood swings. They seemed to range from crying silently into his pillow, to cursing, shouting and whining at whoever was in the room with him, his anger increasing if it happened to be Dredd.

The doctor explained that it was a normal reaction to suffer from depression from such an injury and this was one way of expressing that despondency and that Fergie would become more stable in time. The only problem was that he might not live long enough to adjust, if the way he kept baiting Dredd was anything to go by.

"Fergie... you awake?" Dredd asked as he slipped into the darkened room. He had recently said goodnight to Hershey who had been sitting with Ferguson while he had worked a double shift. He was now getting ready for bed, just leaving the bathroom, a towel wrapped about his middle and could see the huddled form shaking under the blankets and knew that the smaller man was crying again. "Fergie," he continued moving to sit upon the camp bed that had been set up beside his own bed where he had been sleeping since his return with the little thief. "I know you’re awake," he finally said.

"Leave me alone," came a very small frightened voice.

Dredd considered doing as requested but the shaking form drew his attention once more and he knew that he would not be able to do so. Moving with care he transferred himself from the camp bed to his own bed, settling down beside the huddled body, then reaching out, he slowly drew back the covers. The sight that met his eyes caused his breath to catch in his throat. Fergie had indeed been crying, his face was streaked with tears and he looked so young and vulnerable, Dredd fought the urge to reach out and wipe the tears, pain and fear away.

"What’s wrong, Fergie?" He questioned gently, pushing unruly hair back off the other’s forehead. "I’ve told you... you’re safe here... no-one is going to hurt you."

Ferguson gulped in a deep breath and said, still sniffing, "Judge Hershey, she.... she told me about my parole...." He gave Dredd a quick frightened look before he added, "Five years..... I was innocent... I was only trying to save my own life..." He began to shudder as reaction set in and Dredd grew concerned at the emotions that were filtering across the smaller man’s features. "I’m only here because you’ve got no choice," he stated firmly, unable to explain the pain that thought caused him. He had allowed himself to start dreaming again over the last few days. Dreaming that maybe, just maybe, Dredd was allowing him to stay in his apartment because he wanted him to... Had an alternative reason for keeping the little thief near. "You don’t want me here...." he began again, feeling the tears well again, and wishing that he was stronger, was able to face the rejection like a man. He knew that Dr. Hamilton had explained that it was due to his wound, the drugs he was on, but Herman had to admit that he’d never really acted like a man, not until Dredd had given him the strength to do so.

"I admit that while keeping you here was the only way to keep you out of Aspen," Joseph said with growing desperation, fearing the man was going into some form of shock, "It was not the only reason."

"Don’t lie to me," Fergie snapped, wanting to push the other man away, reject him the way he felt he’d been rejected, but needing him to be near, reassured by his presence.

"It’s not a lie!" Dredd almost shouted in his effort to get thought to the other man. "Damn you, Fergie," he continued, taking hold of the small man and giving him a good shake, "what are you doing to me?" he raged, his frustration suddenly boiling over. "I can’t get you out of my mind... my thoughts, I want you near and yet you drive me totally nuts." He paused, as if realising that he was hurting the man he desired above all others, "I would have shot anyone else for half the things you’ve done, and yet.... I only want to... want to," He stopped, releasing the shocked man, and placed his hands over his face, ashamed of his display of weakness.

"Dredd...Joseph...I’m so frightened by all this," Fergie said between his chatting teeth. "I don’t know why I feel the way I do but..." Dark eyes looked up at Dredd, "Please... will you hold me... just hold me?" As he spoke he moved slightly and pulled back the covers some more, his invitation clear.

Dredd not knowing what else to do, and totally captivated by the others actions, slowly climbed in beside his smaller friend. "I think I must be totally out of my mind..." he cautioned, "otherwise I would be knocking you into next week," he threatened as he gathered the young man to him.

Ferguson didn’t say a word but wrapped himself about the Judge as if he had been designed to fit there. Slowly his shivering subsided and he snuggled closer to Dredd, one arm sneaking across the wide chest. Fergie released a sigh of contentment and let sleep wash over him. He was where he wanted to be.

Dredd spent the next hour wondering how he had got himself into such a position and the next thirty minutes trying to push back the swelling in his lower body. Just being near the thief was causing his body to react. He had never felt like this whenever Hershey had made her advances to him and, if he was honest, when he had been making love to her, he had been thinking of the man he now held in his arms.

He let his thoughts slip back to Rico. They had shared a few moments of pleasure during their childhood and later friendship and it had caused him the most bitter pain when he had had to kill his brother.

He wondered when his feeling for Fergie had changed from Judge to protector to wanting to be his lover. If he was honest, it was when the boy had helped him break into Judge Central. He had shown a courage that went beyond the normal expectation of a street punk. Dredd smiled at the term. Fergie was many things but a street punk was definitely not one of them.

What was he going to do? Dredd doubted that he had the strength to spend the next five years with the younger man without letting his feelings overcome him. He very much doubted if he would be able just stand by while Fergie bought home some young woman or, worse, a young man to have sex with and he also doubted if the thief was about to remain celibate for the next five years.

He took a deep breath and willed his body back under control. As he did so a gentle kiss was planted on his bare chest. His breath caught in his throat and he wanted to push the younger man away before it was too late but Fergie had thoughts of his own as he slowly kissed a trail up the broad chest, along the neck and finally across the chin to the full lips, which parted eagerly under his questing mouth.

"Fergie... no... we mustn’t" Dredd pleaded as his mouth was released, but his bottom lip caught between sharp white teeth and gently teased.

"You don’t want this?" Ferguson asked breathlessly as his hand slipped down to cover the betraying bulk of the other’s passions. "I think your body’s already judged you, Joseph."

Dredd dragged in a shaky breath, closing his eyes as his desire for the smaller man grew, and advised with mocking sternness, "Don’t start anything you’re not about to finish Fergie." As he finished he closed his eyes and let the feeling of the other’s hands and mouth sweep over him.

"Or what?" Fergie asked, humour in his tone as his lips climbed back to the willing mouth. "You’ll judge me?"

"I’ve already done that..." Dredd said around a gasp of pure pleasure, "and you’re mine for the next five years, kid."

The next twenty minutes were lost to both men as they climbed higher and higher on the wings of passion. Ferguson was not knowledgeable in this area, but with Dredd’s words of encouragement he grew bolder until every motion elicited a sigh of pleasure, or a groan of passion from the older man, until finally they both exploded, shuddering under the intensity of the release, gasping for breath and waiting for the world to subside and the darkness to crawl back to allow the light to return.

"Baby....Fergie... you... alright?" Dredd finally asked, as he slowly drew his hand in a gentle circular motion upon the other’s exposed back. Ferguson was resting his head upon the other chest, sleep sneaking in to claim him.

"Never... felt... better," he admitted with a smile as he planted a gentle kiss upon the warm flesh under his lips.

"What brought that on?" Dredd asked, still keeping his touch tame as he traced patterns upon the other man’s body. A body that now belonged to him.

"I don’t know," Fergie answered with total honesty. "It just... it just seemed right. I guess... I... I guess I love... you." he finally admitted around a yawn and kissing the well-made body under him possessively once again, he allowed himself to drift off into much needed sleep, his body still demanding the healing slumber.

Dredd continued to lay awake for a long time after the other man had fallen asleep, relishing the feel of the other’s words and of the body as it lay across him. He was surprised by Fergie’s actions, but was not too overly concerned. He had felt the drawing stings of passion between the two of them since the shuttle crash, but had believed it to have been all on his side, as Fergie had shown only minimal interest in him, and absolute fear of Harper Jackson’s intentions.

His thought strayed to Harper Jackson and lingered there, unconsciously he tightened his hold about his lover. He was sure from the hesitancy and inexperience of the other’s touch that, unlike Dredd, he had not lain with a man before. Was sure that Fergie was still virgin in that area. A slow smile cross Dredd’s face, an area that he intended to expand and educate the other man on. He also planned to rip Harper Jackson to small pieces if he ever attempted to get near his young lover again. Dredd protected his property with the determination that was matched only by his total dedication as a Judge.

Yet Dredd was aware that he would have to tread carefully if he wanted to keep the thief in his bed. The boy was like a newly broken colt and needed a firm but steady hand to guide him into a life of honesty and total commitment to one lover . Ferguson was still recovering from his injuries and would be prone to bouts of depression and uncertainty where their new relationship was concerned and would need to be treated carefully until he was fully recovered. That thought didn’t worry Dredd though. He now knew that he had the ability to pleasure Fergie and knew that the boy would be back for more. With that thought in mind, he settled himself down to sleep, unaware of the smile that filtered across his features as he hugged his young lover to him, unwilling to let go even in sleep.


End file.
